Warriors: A New Dawn
by Lightpaw45
Summary: Born of a forbidden union, Dragonkit is alone in the world. This young kit wants nothing more to be accepted as one of his clan. It will be a long road, but he hopes someday to prove himself, even if he has to do it all alone.
1. Allegiances

**_ALLEGIANCES_**

**DAWNCLAN**

**Leader: Flowerstar**-Pretty white and gray she-cat with large green-yellow eyes

**Deputy: Blackpatch**-Pale tan tom with a black face, back, tail and paws**  
Apprentice, Jackelpaw**

**Medicine cat: Spiritmoon**-Slender silver she-cat with black stripes

**Warriors**  
(Toms and she-cats without kits)

**Cederfur**-Dark brown, long haired tom cat

**Sandscream**-Fluffy ginger and white tom

**Gingermoss**-Fluffy ginger she-cat with dark brown stripes

**Firespeck**-Slender calico she-cat with bright green eyes

**Cottontail**-Black and white tom with a small stump for a tail

**Hollythorn**-Long haired she-cat with brown fur and black stripes  
**Apprentice, Elmpaw**

**Silverscreech**-Silver tom cat with black spots and stripes

**Leapordshriek**-Golden she-cat with black spots all over her body

**Rippletide**-Dark brown tom with a ruffled, rippling coat

**Longstride**-Tall, thin grayish-tain tom with black stripes on his paws**  
Apprentice, Fleecepaw  
**

**Snowfern**-Beautiful brown and white marble she-cat

**Apprentices**  
(Cats six moons or older, in training to be warriors)

**Elmpaw**-Fluffy black tom with yellow eyes

**Fleecepaw**-A handsome silver tom with green eyes

**Jacklepaw**-Wiry ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Queens**  
(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Miragestep**-Pure white she-cat with bright blue eyes  
(Kits- Lionkit, Petalkit, Goldenkit)

**Foxtongue**-Red, temperamental she-cat with green eyes  
(Kits-Bearkit)

**Nightwing**-Black she-cat with bright yellow eyes  
(Kits-Dragonkit)

**Elders**  
(Cats too old to produce kits or fight anymore)

**Fallentree**-Old,laid back tabby tom

**Half-leg**-Dark gray, deafening tom with half of his right back leg missing

**Torn-ear**-Tabby tom with his ears ripped to shreds

**Honeystream**-Pretty, but temperamental, golden she-cat

* * *

**SHADECLAN**

**Leader: Shadowstar**-Smokey gray tom with piercing green eyes

**Deputy: Monarchwing**-Pretty tortiseshell she-cat with large amber eyes**  
**

**Medicine cat: Specklefoot**-White tom cat with black spots all over his front right paw

**Warriors**  
(Toms and she-cats without kits)

**Hazelthrush**-Wiry dark brown tom with blue eyes

**Monkeytail**-Slender brown tom with a long, curled tail

**Bengelspots**-Golden she-cat with brown and black spots

**Dustyfur**-Pale ginger tom with green eyes

**Cottontail**-Black and white tom with a small stump for a tail

**Mountainstep**-Small gray she-cat with white paws  
**Apprentice, Snowpaw**

**Foxtail**-Red she-cat with a busy tail

**Saturnring**-Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Fallentree**-Brown tom with black tipped ears**  
Apprentice, Applepaw**

**Swansong**-White she-cat with calm green eyes

**Cherrytree**-Reddish brown she-cat

**Wolfspirit**-Thin gray tom with black ears**  
Apprentice, Songpaw**

**Apprentices**  
(Cats six moons or older, in training to be warriors)

**Snowpaw**-White she-cat with a fluffy tail

**Applepaw**-Red tom with round green eyes

**Songpaw**-Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens**  
(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Robinbreast**-Black she-cat with a reddish colored chest  
(Kits- Riverkit, Mistkit)

**Elders**  
(Cats too old to produce kits or fight anymore)

**Ebonyclaw**-Blind, jet-black she-cat

**Finchtail**-Brown and white tom

* * *

**DUSKCLAN**

**Leader: Maplestar**-Ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy: Springstep**-Small but powerfull pale gray she-cat

**Medicine cat: Cloudspots**-Dark gray and white tom cat with a fluffy coat

**Warriors**  
(Toms and she-cats without kits)

**Silverthread**-Thin, wily silver she-cat with a black strip down her back

**Mousetail**-Wiry brown tom cat with a very thin, hairless tail

**Brokenbrook**-Dark brown she-cat with black stripes  
**Apprentice, Moonpaw**

**Bloodpool**-Dark brown tom covered in many battle scars  
**Apprentice, Winterpaw**

**Leapordshriek**-Golden she-cat with black spots all over her body

**Murmurtide**-Old black and brown tom with narrow yellow eyes

**Apprentices**  
(Cats six moons or older, in training to be warriors)

**Winterpaw**-White she-cat with black flecks around her face

**Moonpaw**-Gray and white she-cat

* * *

**EVECLAN**

**Leader: Settingstar**-Wise black tom with streaks of red and ginger through his fur

**Deputy: Seabreeze**-Thin white tom with blue eyes

**Medicine cat: Stonefoot**-Gray tom with large black paws


	2. Prologue

The dark, night covered forest was silent as a pretty, slender black she-cat soundlessly stalked through the undergrowth. She looked anxious, with constant glances over her shoulder and her fervently flicking tail. Upon closer inspection, one could see that her belly was swollen with unborn kits. That, however, didn't at all hinder her surprisingly swift and agile movements through the forest. She continued on, even when the underbrush grew thicker and harder to maneuver. She was panting, short of breath, by the time she reached a small clearing in the high grass and thick ferns. Her face twisted in pain as a low groan escaped her tightly clamped together jaws. Yellow eyes scanning her surroundings, she nervously called out; "S-Shadowclaw?"

For a few minutes, silence met her words. Then, a soft rustling made her ears perk. She whipped her head around, fur bristling and lips pulling back until she saw the newcomer coming through the parted ferns. "Shadowclaw," she mewed in relief at the large, dark gray tom with piercing green eyes came towards her. "I'm so glad you came," she breathed, standing and approaching the tom, rubbing her muzzle against his. "I-It's almost time," she told him with concern filling her sweet voice. "I-I left as soon as I felt the signs..."

"You'll be fine," the tom meowed in a deep, rumbling voice. He encircled the she-cat as she dropped onto her side, panting and trembling. His voice and face betrayed no emotions...Only cold silence. He watched as the she-cat strained and let out small whines and groans of pain. Her body would occasionally spasm painfully before it returned to weak spasms. The tom bent his head and calmly began to groom the she-cat's cheek as she let out a high-pitched wail of pain. Flicking his ears, Shadowclaw turned his green gaze to the she-cat's stomach as it convulsed with pain and an even louder cry escaped from her jaws. "Push," he hissed out, a bit of excitement slipping into his voice and body as the fur on his shoulders bristled and his claws dug into the soft earth.

With a loud, agonized cry, the black cat pushed powerfully, and it was done. A tiny, soaked, trembling kit lay beside her, its coat color undecidable due to its soaked body. The she-cat sat up slowly as Shadowclaw stared silently at the kit. The she-cat began to frantically lick the tiny kit, not stopping until it parted its mouth and let out a small, pathetic mewl. She paused in her licking to look at Shadowclaw with an expression of pure joy before she returned to grooming the kit. Soon, its fur color was revealed as a solid, steady shade of gray. "He looks like you," the she-cat breathed, her eyes glowing with pride and love as she stared at the tiny kit. She helped him find her belly, where he instantly began to suckle against her.

Shadowclaw was silent for a long time, just watching the kit suckle, before he suddenly stood. "Nightwing," he murmured, "Give him to me."

Her yellow eyes snapped up instantly. She stared at the tom she loved in silent confusion. "W-what? Shadowclaw...he's just a newborn! He needs to stay with me-"

"I'll have one of my clan's Queen's nurse him," he said, bending his head in an attempt to pick the kit up.

Nightwing curled around the kit, her ears flattening, her eyes wide and frightened. "S-Shadowclaw, no! He has to stay with me...I'm his mother! I thought we agreed I'd raise him, a-and you could see him at Gathering's-"

"Give the kit to me, Nightwing," Shadowclaw growled, a look of aggression flashing over his face. The Queen's fur bristled and a look of terror entered her face. Shadowclaw gave a quick snort, licking his paw and running it over his face. "Nightwing, I'm sorry," he mewed softly. "I didn't mean to frighten you...but, the kit will be better off in ShadeClan. DawnClan can't care for a newborn kit, not right now-"

"My clan is perfectly able to care for my kit!" Nightwing snapped, standing, dislodging her kit from her belly. He cried and squirmed helplessly beneath her. "What makes you think I can't provide for our kit in my own clan?" She demanded, staring at him angrily.

Shadowclaw remained silent, his ears flicking in the direction of Nightwing's camp. Her own ears perked and she looked in the same vicinity, quiet except for her quickening breathing. In the distance, she could hear the screaming of many cats fighting desperately for their lives. She suddenly looked like she had been struck by a monster. "No!" She cried breathlessly, whipping around to look at Shadowclaw. "S-ShadeClan is...!"

"Give him to me, Nightwing," Shadowclaw said quietly, standing and slowly advancing towards her.

"No!" Cried the young she-cat, her eyes as round as the full moon, her fur bristling all over. She grabbed her kit by the scruff, who squealed in protest, before she shot off through the ferns, running as fast as her paws would allow her. Pain shot through her, her body screaming at her to stop and lay still, but she couldn't. With every paw step, the voices of screaming cats grew louder and louder, and she began to recognize some of the screams. She ran even faster, her kit crying in fright as it bounced around in her jaws.

Finally, she reached a tunnel leading into a dense overgrown patch of ferns. She burst through the tunnel, running into a clearing full of cats, clawing, biting, kicking and writhing all around. Fur and blood flew everywhere and several bodies lay limp on the ground, blood pooling around them. Her eyes stretched wide in terror, Nightwing began to race towards a moss covered den only for another cat to slam into her, knocking her over. Her kit flew from her, landing a few feet away with high pitched squeals of horror. "Hang on, little one!" Screeched Nightwing, scrambling to her paws only to be leaped on by a wiry brown she-cat.

She snarled ferociously, pain like fire searing through her body as the she-cat dug her claws into her flesh. She reared back, throwing the she-cat from her with a furious yowl. She bit the cat powerfully on the shoulder, making it scream in pain before bolting out of the camp. Nightwing turned sharply and raced to her crying kit, quickly curling around him and protecting the tiny creature with his body.

She hissed in terror when a boom of thunder sounded overhead and a sudden, blazing streak of lightning spat down from the sky and struck a tree hanging over the camp. Cats screamed and yowled in fear as branches ablaze with fire dropped into the clearing, crushing some cats beneath them and catching many belts on fire. A shriek of fear escaped Nightwing when a large, roaring and crackling branch of fire fell dangerously close to her. She could feel the fire singing her whiskers and fur as she laid there, the flames licking dangerously close to her kit.

"Nightwing!"

Turning her head sharply, she felt fear hotter than the flames course through her as she saw Shadowclaw racing towards her, the flames reflecting in his forest green eyes as his large paws thundered across the blood ridden earth. Right before he reached her, a tan and black body slammed into him, knocking him off of his feet. Nightwing watched as the two cats rolled around, hissing and spitting coming from both of them. She soon recognized the cat protecting her as Blackpatch, her brother.

Blackpatch fought with the strength of a million warriors, his claws ripping and shredding Shadowclaw's fur. He looked like he had the gray tom beaten until, suddenly, Shadowclaw's back legs slammed into the smaller tom's stomach, throwing him off of his body and landing him dangerously close to the spreading flames. Nightwing could only watch as Blackpatch struggled to his paws and, with a ferocious hiss, sprung at Shadowclaw.

He was intercepted, however, by a small, fast as lightning brown tom. Blackpatch fought with the cat as Shadowclaw got to his paws and slowly turned back towards Nightwing.

"Give me the kit, Nightwing!" He hissed, baring his claws and teeth as he approached the fallen Queen.

"...Shadowclaw...why!" She cried, hardly able to see the face of her mate as the flames screamed behind him. "I-I thought y-you loved me...!"

Shadowclaw stared down at her with eyes the shade of grass covered in ice. "I never loved you, Nightwing," he hissed. "I just wanted the kit."

Terror and heartbreak overtook Nightwing. She wanted to just lay there and let the fire engulf her, but she couldn't let her kit die...nor could she let him be taken by his father.

She leaped to her paws, sudden strength to protect her dear kit from the danger that faced him. She scooped him up and raced away from Shadowclaw, the flames growling and clawing at her black fur, trying to grab her and fling her back to the tom she had loved, who was hot on her trail. She looked around desperately as she evaded them, soon spotting the center of the camp, a large stone known as Lion Stone. It was a huge rock that their leader addressed them from. At the bottom, it parted into a yawning mouth, like that of a lion's, leading into a darkness that was their leader's den.

Nightwing flew towards the rock with the speed of a panicked rabbit, bounding up onto the rock, sides heaving, her kit crying and coughing from the smoke. All around her the camp was ablaze, cats still fighting amongst the flames that lapped at their legs, trying to drag them into the hellish inferno. Nightwing, looked around helplessly, seeking out safety. She waited too long and whipped around as Shadowclaw leaped onto the rock, his head low, his claws out.

"You try my patience, Nightwing," he snarled, eyes flashing in the fire light. "Give. Me. The. Kit!"

"No!" Nightwing hissed, backing up as far as she could until her back paws were half on the rock, half in the air. "You won't have him, Shadowclaw! I won't let you touch him! I won't let you get anywhere near him!"

That was the end of Shadowclaw's mercy. With a vicious hiss, he sprung forward, slamming his paws into Nightwing. In her terror, she released her kit, which flew through the air before landing with a pained squeak on the edge of Lion Stone. Nightwing stared at him, time seeming to slow down as Shadowclaw's weight made them both tumble from the rock. Her kit lay unmoving on the stone for a moment before he slowly lifted his head parting his jaws and crying for his mother's warmth.

At seeing he was safe, Nightwing felt relief wash through her, like water cooling the flames. The fear of the situation returned, however, when time resumed its normal pace and she realized she was still falling from a great height, Shadowclaw's dagger like claws sunk deeply into her chest.

She felt herself hit the ground with a powerful shudder through her body and a loud snap. Pain raced through her and she suddenly had no control of her body. She could hardly breathe through the pain as he back made odd popping and cracking sounds. She saw through her blurring gaze Shadowlcaw standing above her, his eyes stained red in the light of the fire.

"I pity you, dear Nightwing," he breathed as he stared at the broken and burned she-cat. "You could have visited him during Gatherings."

Before Nightwing could even register his words, his teeth sunk into her neck. She didn't even feel it. She felt nothing as his claws shred her belly and his fangs tore at her throat. Blood bubbled up from her mouth and guzzled from her neck as her sight began to go black. The last thing she saw was her kit on Lion Stone, crying desperately for her. "D-...Drag...on...k-ki..t..." She gasped through the blood filling her mouth before her body fell still.

Shadowclaw released her neck, her head dropping with a small thud. He stared blankly down at the blood covered black cat, his eyes showing no remorse or care for the Queen who had birthed his son. He let his eyes dwell on her for a moment longer before he turned and started towards Lion Stone, his eyes locked on the crying kit that was born of Nightwing and himself.

He was stopped when Blackpatch, Nightwing's brother, leaped over him and landing between him and Lion Stone, whipping around and glaring hatefully at the tom. "Leave, Shadowclaw!" He snarled, his eyes filled with grief and pain.

Shadowclaw paused and glanced around, seeing that his clan had fled and that the clearing was filled with DawnClan cats who were staring with grief and shock at their dead and were gradually noticing him. Another boom of thunder came from above and rain began to pour from the sky, the fire hissing as the rain attacked it where it sat.

"Move," growled Shadowclaw to Blackpatch, turning back to the tom as DawnClan slowly came closer, all of them staring in horror at Nightwing's body.

"Leave!" Blackpatch hissed, swiping at the gray tom. "This kit is my sister's! You will not lay a claw on it!"

"Oh, didn't dear Nightwing tell you?" Shadowclaw asked with a low chuckle. "That kit is also mine!"

A collective gasp of shock moved through the surrounding cats as they looked from Nightwing's body to Shadowclaw.

Blackpatch stared at him, his eyes wide and unseeing before he quickly shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "F-foxdung!" He snapped. "Nightwing would never-"

"So she never told you, her dear, dear brother?" Shadowclaw asked with a false tone of pitying sincerity. "We've been meeting in secrets for _moons_. I'm surprised she never even told her brother, who she was so close to, that she was in love with a ShadeClan cat and was having his kits. Tut tut...well," he shrugged his massive shoulders and smirked around at the shocked throng of cats. "I'll just take the little half-breed off of your paws. I mean, how embarrassing it must be, for the grandkit of your previous leader to be half ShadeClan...I know you don't want him, so I'll take him."

The clan was, surprisingly, silent. Some looked like they agreed with his words while others remained silent, glancing around in confusion and concern. The only cat who spoke up was a furious Blackpatch. "No!" He snapped, blocking Shadowclaw. "I don't care if he is half ShadeClan! This kit will remain with his mother's clan!"

"I will kill you if I have to to take him home!" Snarled Shadowclaw, Blackpatch hissing in his face as a response.

"Stop!"

Blackpatch froze, right before attacking the tom. He turned his head to see a slender, beautiful she-cat approaching. Her fur was died red with blood, but it was still clearly a brilliant shade of white and gray. Her green eyes glittered intensely in the dying flames. "Flowerstar," gasped Blackpatch, relief entering his eyes. "Thank goodness you're alright...I was worried...N-Nightwing-"

"I know," Flowerstar's green eyes passed along the dead she-cat's body before she looked at Shadowclaw. "Leave our camp, Shadowclaw. Return to Eaglestar and your own camp."

"Not until I have my son," he growled.

"The kit will stay with his mother's clan," Flowerstar said calmly. "Now leave. You are outnumbered and even you, Shadowclaw, know better than to attack a leader. I know you are smarter than that."

Shadowclaw looked at her, his eyes narrowing as he looked around him and saw he really was outnumbered. Despite the losses DawnClan suffered in the unexpected attack, their numbers were still many and, despite their wounds, they remained strong and ready to fight at their leader's command. "This isn't over," the tom growled, glaring at both Flowerstar and Blackpatch. "I will have my son yet." He then turned sharply, stalking through the flames and out of the camp.

The clearing remained silent except for the falling rain and hissing fire for a long time. The first to speak was a small calico she-cat. "Flowerstar...what do we do..?" She whispered as Blackpatch slowly walked over to his sister's body, dropping beside it in exhaustion and sadness.

"We will restore the camp and bury our dead," murmured Flowerstar.

"No, I mean-"

"The kit," Flowerstar interrupted her, "Will stay and grow in DawnClan and, with time, become a loyal DawnClan warriors, as he would have if Nightwing was alive."

"But he's a half-born!" Snapped a red she-cat with blazing yellow eyes. "The son of a ShadeClan warrior and a traitor!"

"My sister was not a traitor!" Snapped Blackpatch, leaping to his paws and staring furiously at the red, pregnant she-cat. "Nightwing was as loyal to her clan as any other cat!"

"Then why did she have a kit with another clan's warrior!"

"Shut up!" Snapped Blackpatch, looking ready to pounce when Flowerstar intercepted him.

"Stop this!" She growled, glaring at them both. "This is no time to fight amongst ourselves! Nightwing will be judged for her actions by StarClan. The kit stays. Now...Cottontail, I want you to take a patrol out and start hunting. We need fresh-kill. Cederfur, Gingermoss, go find materials to rebuild the dens. Spiritmoon, go wait in my den. I need to speak with you. Blackpatch..." She looked at the grieving tom, staring at him for a moment before sighing and touching her tail to his shoulder. "Sit with Nightwing. Share her last night with her." She turned away from him and leaped onto Lion Stone, picking up the trembling gray kit before leaping back down from the rock. She walked into the nursery, where the snappy red she-cat had gone. "Foxtongue," she mewed quietly. "Your kits will be born soon and you are heavy with milk...will you feed this kit?"

"What!" Gasped Foxtongue, her eyes widening in disgust. "There's no way I'll feed this half-born son of a traitor!"

"Please," Flowerstar pressed, putting the kit down. "You do not need to be a mother to him...just feed him."

Foxtongue glared at her for a moment before huffing. "Fine. What will we call him, so I know what to scold the little scrap with?"

"Nightwing told me she always wished for her first born tom to be named Dragonkit..." breathed Flowerstar, staring at the kit, "So that will be his name."

"Will you hold a ceremony to celebrate his birth?"

Flowerstar's green eyes grew cold. "No."

* * *

Blackpatch sat alone beside Nightwing's body as cats moved about, all of them carefully avoiding the dying fire as they worked to hunt and rebuild the camp. Blackpatch was the only one to stay beside Nightwing. No cat even gave her the slightest glance as they passed her body. He sighed and laid down, pressing his nose into her glossy, cold black fur.

"I'll take care of him, Nightwing," he breathed. "I'll watch over him for you..."

* * *

**Yay, prologue is done! I know it's kind of short, but it's a prologue, so it's okay! In the written plot-out of the story, my friend likes the prologue more than the first few chapters! XD I don't know about that, but it was fun to write. Not much to say just yet, just thank you for taking the time to read my story! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 1

The forest was filled with sights, sounds and smells that Dragonkit had never even dreamed of. The world outside of the nursery looked even bigger when he was outside of the camp. The tiny black tom looked around at the huge trees in awe, his large ears flicking back and fourth at every little sound, his nostrils flaring and working overtime to take in all of the strange scents. He began to walk forward, his unsteady paws trembling with excitement at the feeling of the earth and moss beneath him. It hadn't been easy sneaking away from Foxtongue, but he had done it! And he was so glad that he had.

Foxtongue had told him that he was never going to be allowed to be an apprentice. That thought terrified him. Never to leave the camp or nursery? He didn't want to sleep in there until he was an elder! He wanted to explore the forest and enjoy it's wild purity, like the warriors of his clan he yearned to be like.

He had never been liked in the clan. From his earliest memories he could recollect, he was always looked at with cold or uncaring eyes by the other warriors. For reasons he didn't understand, they didn't like him. Of course, this upset the kit. He wanted to be respected, even at his young age. He wanted to grow into a warrior everyone in the clan would admire. He wanted to be an apprentice they admired...but, according to Foxtongue, he never would be. That thought terrified him.

So, he decided he'd sneak out of the camp, catch some prey and prove to his clan's leader, Flowerstar, that he was worthy of becoming an apprentice of DawnClan. He stumbled through the undergrowth, the grass up past his head. He bumbled through the ferns, making quite a bit of racket as he went. He stopped after a few moments, panting and looking around.

"Geez!" He panted, sitting down, his small, busy tail flicking back and fourth. "How long have I been walking...? Feels like forever!" He looked up to look for the sun, but was unable to see it through the canopies of the trees. Suddenly, his attention was pulled from the trees by a rustling in the grass.

His ears perked up and he sat up a bit straighter, peering through the grass. His greenish, yellow eyes widened when he saw a small mouse scurrying about, looking for food, its whiskers twitching on its muzzles as it sniffed along the ground.

The kitten dropped to his belly, his eyes growing even wider when the mouse came very close to him. The wind was blowing in his face, the scent of the mouse washing over him in the soft breeze. He stared for a moment at the mouse, waiting and waiting until its muzzle was almost in front of his. He gave a small bound, landing on top of the mouse, which squealed in terror. He sunk his sharp kitten claws into it and mouthed on its neck with his barely formed teeth. The mouse squealed and writhed beneath him before it finally died.

"I did it!" Cried Dragonkit, his eyes round with pleasure and his tail sticking straight up.

"Yes, you **did**."

He jumped and turned around, ears flattening and body lowering when he saw Blackpatch, the clan's deputy, towering over him, his amber eyes narrowed. Two warriors, Rippletide and Gingermoss, stood behind him, looking annoyed.

"What are you doing outside of camp?" Demanded Blackpatch.

"U-Um..." Dragonkit looked down at his paws, shoulders hunched.

"Scaring away all of the prey, that's what he's doing!" Spat Gingermoss, glaring at the mouse the kit had killed. "Hmph, bled to death." She glared at Dragonkit. "Thanks to you, all of the prey for miles has been scared away because of that thing's screaming! We won't be able to do any more hunting for a whole day!"

"I-I'm sorry..." Dragonkit squeaked, his skin burning beneath his fur in embarrassment. "I-I was just..."

"Enough," Huffed Blackpatch, glancing away from him. "Let's get you back to camp. Foxtongue's probably worried."

"I doubt it," mumbled Dragonkit.

"Watch your tongue!" Blackpatch scolded firmly. "Foxtongue didn't have to take you in, you know. You should be grateful to her." He grabbed the kit by his scruff and picked him up before heading back towards camp, Rippletide picking up the kit's kill and following, Gingermoss in toe.

They arrived back at the camp in minutes, showing that Dragonkit really hadn't gone that far from the clan. The DawnClan camp was large clearing, one side surrounded by large, overhanging stones that cast a nice, shaded area where a large den entrance sat. A small waterfall fell from the rocks, falling with gentle trickles into a pond with a thin creek babbling through the clan. Lion Stone, the place where their leader addressed them, sat in the center of the camp, Flowerstar, the leader of the clan, sunning herself outside of her den. A large tree that was split open in the middle revealed a pretty silver she-cat as she went towards a moss covered den with lichen hanging before it. Two other dens sat to the opposite side, one made of brambles, thick ferns and branches and the other, smaller one built up of stones and moss.

Flowerstar's green eyes opened when she heard the rustling of the cats entering the camp. She sat up and stared at Blackpatch as he brought Dragonkit up to her. "So you found him," she mewed, staring at the gray kit as Blackpatch set him down. "What were you doing outside of the safety of the camp, Dragonkit?"

He shuffled his paws before him, hesitantly looking up at her. "I-I was hunting, Flowerstar..."

"You are not yet six moons old. You broke the Warrior Code."

"I know...b-but I caught a mouse!" He said with a bit of hope entering his eyes as he looked at the mouse that hung from Rippletide's jaws.

"So you did, but that does not excuse your actions," Flowerstar said sternly, making his face fall. "...Take that mouse to the elders," she commanded, "and then return to your nest. You're not to leave it for the rest of the day."

He looked at her in shock before looking at Blackpatch. He remained stoic, making the kit's heart drop. He sighed, mumbling; "Yes, Flowerstar..." before he turned and slowly went to Rippletide. When the tom dropped the mouse, he grabbed it in his tiny jaws and dragged it to the den shaded by the overhanging rocks.

He was about to enter the den when he heard voices from inside. Most belonged to the elders, no surprise, but he also heard his denmates, Petalkit, her brothers Lionkit and Goldenkit and his foster brother, Bearkit. Her slipped to the side of the mouth of the den, listening as he heard Bearkit's voice pipe up.

"Tell us the story about the giant lizard, Torn-ear!" He squeaked, Dragonkit hearing him bouncing up and down.

"Oh, you mean Dragon?" Breathed the gruff old voice of the elder Torn-ear. "That vicious beast...he came to the forest many, MANY years ago, back when Dawnstar first formed DawnClan. The ancient ancestors of our clan discovered him at Stone Cliff when he devoured three apprentices right before Dawnstar's eyes. He faced the great leader, the strange fans around his neck flaring out and cried, 'I am Dragon! I come from lands long since destroyed and am making this land my new home! You pitiful furballs had best clear from this land or else you will all end up in the belly of the great and powerful Dragon!'. So the four clans united together, StarClan at their sides, and fought the monster, for five moons straight, until he lay dead on the river bank."

"What's a dragon?" Inquired the sweet, soft voice of Petalkit.

"No one knows, my dear," Mewed Honeystream, another elder. "But it was what that wretched lizard called himself."

"Is Dragonkit named after him?" Pipped up Lionkit.

Dragonkit felt a stab in his heart and listened in to the conversation even closer.

"Well...let's keep this between us, kits," murmured Torn-ear, very quietly, though Dragonkit could still hear him. "Dragonkit's mother, Nightwing, always believed another version of the story that stated that Dragon's territory was stolen from him by the clans. That's rubbish, of course...but, she believed it so much, she told everyone that the first kit she had that was a tom she would name Dragonkit."

"So, is Dragonkit gonna be evil like Dragon?" Inquired Bearkit.

"Torn-ear?" Mewed Dragonkit, entering the den before Torn-ear could answer and making the other kits jump in surprise. Dragonkit acted like he hadn't heard anything they had said as he approached the elders and dropped the mouse before them. "Flowerstar asked me to give you this mouse."

"O-Oh..." Tornear looked awkwardly at the mouse. "Thank you, Dragonkit," he mumbled, whiskers twitching a bit.

Dragonkit nodded, glancing at Bearkit and the others before turning and leaving the den, hearing Honeystream huff; "Hardly big enough to fill a pebble sized stomach," as he went.

He sighed once he was out of the den, shaking his fluffy gray pelt, his heart throbbing painfully at their cruel words. He stopped a bit away from the den, looking around the camp. He watched as Gingermoss went into the warrior's den, the large bracken covered den, giving her friend Hollythorn a friendly lick on the ear on her way in. The thin, pale colored warrior Longstride was talking with his pretty apprentice, Fleecepaw. Firepseck, a calico she-cat, was coming back into the camp with a mouthful of prey, the apprentices Elmpaw and Jacklepaw, following her with their own bulks of prey. Jacklepaw was greeted by a proud Blackpatch, who instantly complimented the apprentice on his kill, which was even smaller than the mouse Dragonkit had captured.

The down trodden kit was about to return to the nursery when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Flowerstar leaping up onto Lion Stone, her silver and white fur glimmering in the sunlight. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, beneath Lion Stone, for a clan meeting!"

Dragonkit watched as the clan slipped from the shadows, abandoning what they were doing to go to the stone and listen to their leader. He noticed one cat in particular. A young, pretty apprentice named Snowpaw came to the front of the group, her long, brown and white fur flowing in the sunlight as she sat down at the base of the rock.

_She's becoming a warrior..._Dragonkit realized, staring at her in awe.

"Snowpaw," meowed Flowerstar, staring down at the young she-cat at the foot of the stone. "You have trained long and hard beneath the mentor-ship of Sandscream and have showed yourself worthy of being a warrior of DawnClan. Do you promise to uphold the warrior clan and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Snowpaw mewed, her whiskers trembling with excitement.

"Then, by the power given to me by StarClan, I name you Snowfern. I know you will serve your clan well." The clan cheered and cried out the new warrior's name as Flowerstar leaped down from the tip of the stone and approached Snowfern. The newly named warrior bowed her head and gave a respectful lick to her leader's name as the clearing echoed with her warrior name.

He watched as Flowerstar spoke with Snowfern, telling her she'd have to sit vigil for the rest of the day and evening, silent, guarding the camp while everyone else slept.

Dragonkit slowly turned his eyes to the Lion Stone, staring up at the huge rock that cast a shadow over him. He walked towards it, hesitantly placing two paws on the sun warmed stone. He climbed up onto a small outcropping of stone and looked down, his eyes brightening as he did so. "L-let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, b-beneath Lion Stone, for a clan meeting!" He squeaked, his tail and whiskers trembling as he said the words. No one heard him, but speaking those words made a fiery burst of energy surge through him.

Even though no one was looking at him, he felt like they were. He felt like eyes were gazing at him, all around, full of admiration and awe as he stood there, chest puffed out, power surging through his veins.

"Dragonkit!"

He jumped in shock, not even able to look around before teeth dug into his scruff and yanked him off of the stone. "What in StarClan's name did you think you were doing up there!" Snapped Foxtongue, dropping him on his rump and glaring down at him. "What makes you think you can sneak off into the forest, and then set a single PAW onto Lion Stone!"

Dragonkit pulled back some, lowering his head. "I-I'm sorry, Foxtongue...I-I wanted to help hunt...a-and I was just curious about the st-"

"You're not leaving the nursery for three days, you little scrap! Goodness! Why StarClan cursed me with caring for a badger like you I'll never know!" She grabbed his scruff roughly and carried him back to the nursery, dropping him into the nest before leaving.

He frowned, watching her go as his stomach grumbled. He huffed and laid down, burying his face in the moss of the nest before shrieking against it, filled with both anger and sadness. He was angry at everyone for treating him as they did. He had done nothing to them and they treated him like he was a plague cursed upon them. He was sad because of the overwhelming loneliness that filled his heart because of their treatment. He wished his real mother was still alive...she'd love him. Foxtongue didn't love him at all...she hated him.

He sniffled and curled up in a ball, trembling as cold began to seep into his fur. He closed his eyes, nuzzling into the thin moss and he wished for his real mother's warmth and love. He was only there for a few minutes before some thick, warm moss was suddenly put around him. He opened his eye a crack, looking in confusion for who had given him the moss. He saw Blackpatch's back exiting the den, his tail flicking behind him.

Dragonkit lifted his head, blinking, a bit shocked. He looked at the warm moss before sighing and cuddling into it, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Move, Dragonkit!"

The gray tom squeaked as Bearkit shoved him out of the way, blocking his way to suckle from Foxtongue. Dragonkit huffed and sat up, shaking his tiny body and fluffy fur with a disgruntled snort as Bearkit stuffed his face. He went to the edge of the nest and curled up, watching the sunlight that danced around from where it peeked through the lichen at the den entrance.

He glanced to the side as the other queen in the nursery's kits, Petalkit and her brothers, wrestled around on the ground. "I'm gonna get you!" Squealed Petalkit, flinging herself onto Lionkit and bowling him over. She rolled closer to Dragonkit's nest, sitting up and shaking her head. Her blue eyes met Dragonkit's yellow ones and, after a moment, she grinned, her tail lifting. "Hey, Dragonkit! Wanna play with us?"

"Petalkit, come here, it's time for your bath," Her mother said with a small snap in her face, dragging the kit away by her scruff and leaving Dragonkit alone again.

He narrowed his eyes and huffed, standing. It had been three days since his little adventure, so he was allowed out into the camp again. He trotted out into the open, squinting his eyes at the bright sunlight that blinded him for a moment before his eyes adjusted. He saw the clan abuzz with life as warriors and apprentices returned and left for hunting and border patrols. He saw apprentices fighting outside of their den and elders sunning themselves outside of the shade of their den. Snowfern was talking with the fluffy she-cat Gingermoss, her always silky smooth coat glowing in the sunlight.

Dragonkit's fur ruffled in excitement and he bounded over to the two she-cat's. "Hi, Snowfern!" He pipped up, making them both fall silent to look at him.

"Oh..." The young warrior looked awkward, her ears flattening some as Gingermoss snorted angrily. "H-hi, Dragonkit..."

"Your warrior ceremony was so cool!" Dragonkit told her, his eyes round and a grin on his furry face. "Flowerstar looked so awesome up on Lion Stone, and you looked so pretty and proud!"

Snowfern ducked down a little when Longstride and Rippletide, two of the senior warriors of the clan, snorted, shaking their heads. "T-thank you, Dragonkit...I-I need to g-"

"I can't wait to become an apprentice! It's going to be so-" Dragonkit fell silent when Snowfern stood and hurried off to talk with Firespeck and Sandscream. He stood there, heart falling. Sitting down, he lowered his head sadly. "Even Snowfern doesn't want to be around me..." he mumbled sadly. He felt eyes on the back of his neck and turned to see Blackpatch staring at him from across the clearing. He searched the tom's face, hoping for some kind of comfort. He was even sadder when he stood and walked off without a word or change in his icy expression.

Paws heavy with sadness and loneliness, Dragonkit stood and walked over to Lion Stone. He heard Flowerstar softly snoring from inside of her den. He sighed and sat in the shadow of the stone, staring up at it with admiring eyes.

"Flowerstar!"

He jumped and scuttled around the stone, hiding as Cederfur, Fleecepaw and a golden she-cat named Leapordshriek all entered the camp. Flowerstar emerged from her den, frowning at the upset looks on their faces. "What is it?" She demanded. "What do you have to report?"

"We scented ShadeClan cats on our side of the border!" Snapped the fiery Leapordshriek.

"What!" Hissed Flowerstar, the fur on her shoulders bristling in shock and anger. "How dare they cross the border!"

"Should we double the patrols?"

"Yes! I want double patrols along the ShadeClan border by Sunhigh tomorrow. Good job, you three. Go get something to eat."

They dipped their heads and hurried off as Dragonkit poked his head up from behind Lion Stone curiously. "ShadeClan?" He whispered, his fur standing up some. ShadeClan on their territory! Flowerstar was so angry about it, too..._I bet if I found the cats trespassing, everyone would be so proud of me!_

His whiskers trembled in excitement at that thought. Everyone would respect him if he found the invaders and turned them over to Flowerstar. He may be only a kit, but he knew if he found them, he'd be able to fight with the strength of the entire clan!

"Dragonkit!"

He sighed in aggravation when he heard Foxtongue calling for him. He turned and went back into the nursery, getting a firm scolding from the queen while Bearkit watched in amusement. He was allowed to suckle for a few minutes before Bearkit took over, banishing his foster brother to the edge of the nest yet again. Dragonkit sighed as he curled up by himself, staying there the whole day until it was night and the clan was silent. Everyone was asleep. He lifted his head and stared yearningly out of the den, wanting to head on out on his adventure.

He sat up and looked around, seeing Bearkit fast asleep, curled up beside his mother. He heard Miragestep and her kits snoring as well. After a small hesitation, he slowly stood, inching towards the den entrance.

"Dragonkit...what're you doing...?"

His fur bristled and he whipped around to see a sleepy Petalkit staring at him, her pretty golden fluff glowing in the moonlight. His eyes widened and he quickly shushed her. She stared at him in confusion as he turned his back on her and scurried quietly out of the den. He thought she'd gone back to sleep until he heard paw steps behind him.

"Petalkit!" He hissed, turning to face her as she came out of the den. "Go back to bed!"

"Where are you going?" She repeated, approaching him.

"None of your business! Now go to bed!" He turned and started towards the tunnel, glad the warriors protecting the clan tonight were on patrol.

"B-but...Dragonkit, wait! You can't go into the forest! It's dangerous!" Petalkit hurried after him only to be knocked over when Dragonkit stopped.

"Will you hush!" He snapped, turning to her. "I'm gonna go find the ShadeClan cats that have been invading our territory!"

"What!" Her blue eyes widened in shock. "W-why would you want to do something like that? You'll get yourself killed!"

"I'm brave and strong!" He declared, puffing his chest out and standing up straight. "Everyone will respect me when I do this! Flowerstar will make me an apprentice and then I'll become the greatest warrior DawnClan has ever known!"

"But you could get hurt-"

"A few scratches are nothing compared to the respect everyone will have for me once I do this!" Dragonkit glared at her. "Now go back to bed!" He turned and hurried off, running through the forest, his tiny paws crashing through the plants. He glanced over his shoulder and was relieved to find Petalkit not following him. He finally had to stop running when he came to a large fallen tree. He was gasping for breath, trembling. Cold was beginning to seep through his fur, the air stinging his lungs with every needy breath he took.

He bristled frightfully at hearing an owl hoot in the distance. He had heard the elders talking about owls, saying they could pick up a kit in a single swoop and kill one in seconds with their razor sharp talons.

He crawled into the broken log, hiding in its darkness as he heard the owl screeching overhead. He shivered and backed up, sighing. He'd wait here until the owl was gone, then he'd continue towards the border.

"If I just follow the smells of Cederfur and his patrol," he mumbled to himself as he crossed his tiny paws, "I'll find the border."

He stayed where he was for quite awhile, only poking his head back out once he no longer heard the owl. When the night was silent except for the croaking of spring toads, he climbed all the way out of the log and shook his fur in relief. He then resumed his bounding towards the border, his bright yellow eyes focused on the ground in front of him. He tried not to make enough noise to alert a predator. He moved as quietly as he could, being as inexperienced as he was.

He was passing a small, smoothly flowing creek when he heard a small sound behind him. Whipping around, he stared at the ferns flanking him, his eyes wide as he searched for any kind of predator. When he heard nothing else and smelled nothing, he dismissed it as a mouse and continued walking.

Only a second later, though, he heard a faint rustling at his tail once again. With a jump, he turned and faced the ferns yet again, growing frightened. He hissed in shock when the ferns waved in his face, something moving about them. He saw a glitter of eyes before a figure pounced out from the shadows and knocked into him, bowling him over.

He squealed in fright and pain as teeth dug into his shoulder and sheathed paws batted at his head. "You mouse brain!" Snapped a familiar voice.

Dragonkit jerked his head up and turned it to see Bearkit holding him down, his green eyes narrowed, his dark brown fur puffed up angrily. Behind him, Dragonkit could see a concerned Petalkit as well as Goldenkit and Lionkit.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Demanded Dragonkit, throwing Bearkit off of him.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Spat Bearkit, his tail in the air, his small teeth bared. "Petalkit woke me up in a panic, saying you'd ran away from home!"

"I didn't run away!"

"Then what're you doing out here?" Asked Lionkit, his green eyes wide, his pale golden coat fluffed up against the cold breeze. "It's dangerous at night! And it's so cold..." he added with a shuffling of his white paws.

"What if an owl had eaten you?" Goldenkit asked, looking as equally frightened as his brother.

"I saw an owl, actually," Dragonkit mewed, sitting down and holding his head in the air.

"You did?" Petalkit breathed, eyes widening.

"Yes," Dragonkit stood and began to circle his den mates. "It was _**HUGE**_...Bigger than Rippletide and Flowerstar put together! It was circling over me, screaming! It wanted to eat me, but I outwitted it!"

"How could **you** outwit an owl?" Snorted Bearkit, shaking his head slowly.

"Because I have a brain!" Hissed Dragonkit before he straightened up, shaking himself. "Now, you lot should go back home before that owl comes back. I need to continue with my mission!"

"What mission?" Lionkit inquired, looking very curious. "A mission from Flowerstar?"

"T-that's right," Dragonkit said, nodding.

"Don't give me that! You're just a kit! Why would she send you?" Bearkit asked challengingly.

"I-I don't need to explain myself to you!" Dragonkit quickly defended. "J-just go home before you get in trouble for interfering with a warrior mission!"

"You're not a warrior!" Pressed Bearkit. "You can't be on a warrior mission!"

"Says you!"

"Says the Warrior Code!"

"Hush!" Petalkit leaped between them, her fur bristling, her eyes round. "Did you guys hear that?"

They all sat very still and silent, listening. In the distance, Dragonkit could hear a faint murmuring of voices and could smell an unfamiliar tang in the air that made his body quiver with fear. "Cats," he hissed. "C-cats not from DawnClan..."

"Intruders!" Gasped Lionkit. "We...w-we need to get back to camp! Tell Flowerstar-Dragonkit!"

Dragonkit was already bounding towards the voices, being even more wary about where he stepped. He heard a frustrated curse from Bearkit but, when he looked back, saw the four other kits following him. "Okay, okay, you guys can come!" He whispered over his shoulder, "But be quiet!"

Lionkit nodded, Petalkit looking at her brothers anxiously before she nodded as well. The five kittens ran along together, the voices growing louder and louder until they sounded like they were right beside them. Dragonkit stopped, making the other four stop behind him. "Get down!" He hissed, lowering himself to the ground, the others lying down and cuddling up close to him. They peered through the ferns with wide, curious eyes.

Dragonkit's breath hitched in his throat at seeing three cats sitting in a circle together, their heads bowed as they spoke. He didn't recognize any of them. One was a thin, handsome brown tom with a very long tail. The other two were also toms, one dark brown and the other dark gray and black.

"Have you heard from Shadowstar yet?" Murmured the long-tailed brown tom.

"No...he said to wait here until he arrived," huffed the gray tom, swinging his head. "This is so aggravating...what if a DawnClan patrol catches us?"

"They won't," another brown tom assured him. "As long as we stay by the border, we're fine. We can jump over if they come and say we were hunting. I-"

"Shh," the long-tailed tom suddenly he hissed. He pricked his ears and looked around. Dragonkit felt Petalkit and Bearkit cuddle closer to him, their breathing quickening. He swallowed, though his mouth felt like a desert. He stared up with round eyes at the brown tom as his narrowed gaze scanned the forest.

"I smell fear-scent..." he murmured slowly. "I also smell DawnClan..." His gaze slowly swept to the ferns where the kits were hiding.

Dragonkit's eyes widened in terror as the tom stood and came towards them.

They were so dead!


End file.
